Don't Leave Me Alone
by LittleBooBoo
Summary: Aku menyukainya. Tetapi, kenapa ia harus pergi? Egoiskah aku jika aku melarangnya pergi? Tapi, di saat ia pergi, seseorang mendekatiku..


Hello, everybody! This is my new story! Hope you like and enjoy it!

* * *

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge-Donbo**

**Don't Leave Me Alone © LittleBooBoo**

* * *

Aku selalu memperhatikan Kazune. Aku menyukai Kazune. Kujyou Kazune adalah murid yang pandai di sekolahku, Sakuragaoka. Banyak sekali anak perempuan yang menyukai Kazune. Mungki, tidak ada harapan bagiku untuk disukai olehnya.

"Karin," panggil seseorang. Miyon, temanku, ternyata sudah berdiri di depanku.

"Ya?" Tanyaku.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Miyon. Aku terdiam.

Miyon sepertinya sudah mengetahui apa yang kurasakan. "Kazune, ya?" Tanyanya.

"Ya. Mungkin tidak ada harapan bagiku untuk disukai oleh Kazune. Terlalu banyak anak perempuan yang menyukainya," jawabku.

"Jangan menyerah, Karin! Teruslah berusaha! Aku yakin, pasti ada harapan untukmu!" Kata Miyon berusaha menyemangatiku. Aku mengangguk.

I Miyon adalah teman yang baik. Ia selalu menyemangatiku saat aku hampir putus asa.

"Miyon!" Panggil Yuuki.

"Ah, Yuuki!" Jawab Miyon, lalu pergi menghampiri Yuuki.

Yuuki juga sangat baik padaku. Ia adalah temannya Kazune. Ia juga selalu membantuku mengerjakan tugas. Kupikir, mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi.

"Karin!" Seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh.

Apakah ini mimpi? Kazune memanggilku lagi? Rasanya aku ingin berteriak!

"Iya?"

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" Tanya Kazune. Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti Kazune ke taman sekolah.

Sesampainya di taman sekolah, aku bertanya kepadanya.

"Ng.. Ada apa, Kazune?" Tanyaku.

Kazune jarang sekali mengajakku berbicara. Apa lagi hanya berdua seperti ini.

"Ng.. Sebenarnya.. Sudah lama aku menyukaimu.." Katanya.

A.. Apa? Ka.. Kazune juga.. Memiliki perasaan yang sama.. Sepertiku?

"A.. Apa?" Tanyaku terbata-bata.

"Aku menyukaimu, Karin. Kau mau.. Jadi pacarku?"

Sulit dipercaya! Kazune menyukaiku? Aku akan menerimanya.. Atau menolaknya?

"Karin?" Kazune memanggilku lagi.

"Ka.. Kazune.. Aku.. Mau jadi.. Pacarmu.." Kataku dengan malu-malu

* * *

Begitulah, akhirnya kami berpacaran. Walaupun Kazune disukai banyak perempuan, ia sangat dingin. Ia juga selalu menyuruhku untuk belajar. Tapi, nilai-nilaiku meningkat karena ia selalu menyuruhku belajar. Saat ini, kami sudah berpacaran selama dua minggu. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Kazune mengajakku jalan-jalan. Rasanya senang sekali! Tapi, hari ini, rasanya Kazune aneh sekali. Ia diam terus, sama sekali tidak berbicara.

"Hei, Karin!" Suara Miyon mengagetkanku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Besok hari libur," jawabnya. "Kau akan jalan-jalan dengan Kazune?"

Aku langsung melirik Kazune. Ia sedang membaca buku. Hmm, sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan mengajakku jalan-jalan besok.

"Hmm, mungkin tidak," jawabku. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau akan jalan-jalan dengan Yuuki?"

"Iya, kau mau ikut? Kami akan ke taman bermain!" Kata Miyon.

"Ng.. Tidak, terima kasih," jawabku.

Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut. Hanya saja, aku tidak enak jika pergi bersama mereka berdua, takut mengganggu mereka.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menyusul kami, ya!" Kata Miyon, lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Setelah Miyon pergi, aku termenung kembali dan mengingat kelakuan Kazune hari ini. Aku melirik ke arahnya lagi. Ia masih diam, bahkan, mungkin saja ia tidak menyadari keadaan di sekelilingnya yang ramai, juga perempuan-perempuan yang mengerubunginya. Kemudian, aku melihat Himeka sedang berjalan keluar dari kelas. Aku langsung bangkit dari kursiku dan menghampiri Himeka.

"Himeka! Tunggu!" Aku memanggilnya sambil berlari menuju koridor sekolah.

"Ah, Karin," kata Himeka. "Ada apa, ya?"

"Ng.. Itu.. Kazune kenapa, ya?" Tanyaku.

"Kazu.. Kazune?" Kata Himeka. "Ng.. Aku.. Aku tidak tau.."

Aku terdiam melihat respon dari Himeka. Ia kelihatan gugup sekali.

"Begitu, ya?" Tanyaku, berpura-pura percaya. Himeka langsung berlari meninggalkanku.

* * *

Saat pulang sekolah, aku menghampiri Kazune. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah. Dingin, gelisah, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kazune, kau kenapa?" Tanyaku. "Hari ini kau aneh sekali!"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Jawabnya.

"Hari ini kau diam terus, sama sekali tidak berbicara. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau sakit?"

"Ti.. Tidak. Aku hanya kurang tidur!" Jawabnya.

Walaupun aku tidak percaya, aku tetap mengangguk seolah percaya.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung mandi, lalu makan malam. Setelah makan, aku langsung berlari ke kamarku. Untung tidak ada tugas, jadi besok aku bisa santai. Aku jadi ingat Kazune. Dia kenapa, ya? Ya sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan lagi. Aku langsung tertidur.

* * *

_Hujan turun sangat deras. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Ternyata, aku berada di taman. Aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang. Rambutnya basah terkena air hujan, begitu juga aku. Aku langsung menghampirinya._

_"Kazune?" Kataku. Lelaki itu menoleh ke arahku.  
_

_"Karin.." Jawabnya.  
_

_"Kau kenapa, Kazune?" Tanyaku.  
_

_Saat aku melihat wajahnya, ia terlihat sedih.  
_

_"Maafkan aku, Karin. Aku harus pergi.." Katanya sambil berbalik pergi.  
_

_"Pergi? Pergi ke mana?" Tanyaku. Kazune tidak menjawab, ia terus melangkah menjauhiku.  
_

_"Kazune! Tunggu!" Aku berusaha mengejarnya, tetapi ia telah menghilang.  
_

_"KAZUNE!"_

* * *

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Itu hanya mimpi. Tapi, mimpi itu kelihatan seperti kenyataan. Aku menoleh ke arah jendela. Di luar, langit sangat gelap. Sepertinya hujan akan turun. Aku langsung berdiri dan mandi. Selesai mandi, aku keluar kamar untuk sarapan. Aku memakan roti dan selai strawberry dengan lahap. Setelah itu, aku kembali ke kamarku.

Aku menyalakan _laptop_-ku. Di luar, hujan sudah turun sangat deras.

"Pi.. Pi.. Pi.." _Handphone_-ku berbunyi. Ada telepon masuk dari Kazune.

"Halo, Karin?" Kazune berbicara dari seberang sana.

"Iya. Ada apa?"

"Hari ini kau bisa ke taman?" Tanyanya. "Kau bisa, 'kan, walaupun hujan?"

"Ya, bisa!" Jawabku.

"Aku tunggu jam setengah dua belas, ya!" Kata Kazune, lalu menutup teleponnya.

Aku langsung melihat jam. Lima belas menit lagi?! Aku langsung mengganti bajuku. Setelah itu, aku langsung pergi.

Aku berlari menuju taman hingga menyadari sesuatu. Ah, gawat! Aku lupa membawa payung! Yah, sudah terlanjur. Lebih baik langsung saja berlari ke taman!

Di taman, aku melihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang. Kazune, menungguku. Ia juga tidak membawa payung, sama sepertiku. Aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kazune?" Kataku. Ia menoleh ke arahku.

"Karin.." Jawabnya.

Tunggu.. Aku seperti sudah mengalami ini sebelumnya.. Jantungku berdebar-debar.

"Kau kenapa, Kazune?" Tanyaku.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan." Jawabnya.

Jantungku semakin berdebar-debar. Kazune kelihatan lebih serius sekarang.

"Karin.. Aku akan pergi ke London," kata Kazune.

"A.. Apa?" Tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu kemarin. Dua hari yang lalu, Ayahku meneleponku dari London dan menyuruhku untuk bersekolah di sana."

"Tapi.. Kita, 'kan.." Perkataanku dipotong oleh Kazune.

"Aku tahu.. Kita baru berpacaran selama dua minggu, 'kan? Tapi.. Aku disuruh oleh Ayahku, Karin.." Kata Kazune.

Aku terdiam. Ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke London. Egoiskah aku jika aku melarangnya pergi?

"Maafkan aku, Karin. Aku harus pergi.." Katanya sambil berbalik pergi. Ia berlari meninggalkanku di tengah hujan ini..

"Tunggu! Kazune!" Aku berteriak sambil berlari mengejarnya.

**BRUKK!** Aku terjatuh. Kazune semakin jauh. Air mata dan air hujan bercampur membasahi wajahku.

"Kazune.." Aku terus menangis di tengah hujan yang makin lama makin deras ini. Aku tidak kuat untuk berdiri. Seluruh tubuhku rasanya sakit.

"Karin?" Panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena mataku ditutupi oleh air hujan dan air mataku sendiri. Tapi, aku mengenali suaranya, suara Jin.

"Karin, kau kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Jin? Kau.. Jin, ya?" Tanyaku.

Tiba-tiba kepalaku sudah tidak terkena air hujan. Aku mendongak ke atasku. Ternyata payung Jin yang menutupi kepalaku.

"Hei, Karin.. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jin. Aku terdiam. "Kazune, ya?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku tetap saja diam. "Karin, kakimu terluka.." Kata Jin. Aku langsung melihat kakiku.

"Biarkan saja," kataku. Aku langsung menghapus air mataku.

"Jangan! kalau dibiarkan, nanti bisa infeksi!" Kata Jin. Ia membantuku berdiri, lalu pergi ke mini market di dekat situ..

"Jin, kenapa kau tahu tadi aku ada di situ?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, itu karena.."

- To Be Continued -

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review, please!


End file.
